1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a DVD recorder connectable to a DV camera via an IEEE 1394 serial bus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional manner for recording (dubbing), on a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), photographed (the term “photograph” is used to mean “take a moving picture(s)” in this specification) data from a DV (Digital Video) tape in a DV camera, which is connected to the DVD recorder via an IEEE (Institute of Electrical & Electronics Engineers) 1394 serial bus, a user once rewinds a photographed DV tape in the DV camera, and presses a playback key of the DV camera and a record key of the DVD recorder at the same time in order to dub, on the DVD, photographed data recorded on the DV tape from its beginning to its photographing end position (a position of the DV tape where the DV tape faces or is in contact with a video head at the time the photographing ends). This causes a problem of poor handleability.